Between Love And Duty
by revelias
Summary: It is the duty of the Avatar to...
1. Chapter 1: Confusion Personified

Between Love And Duty

By Revelias

* * *

I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender I am only borrowing them for the duration of this story.

* * *

_Chapter 1: Confusion Personified_

"It is the duty of the Avatar to maintain the balance in the world. When someone or something threatens that balance it is the Avatar that must rectify the problem. Regardless of the cost to himself or others."

Aang understood what it meant to be the Avatar. He understood his duty. It had been drilled into him enough by his teachers among the air nomads. Still he wondered. If it was the duty of the Avatar to maintain the worlds balance what was his purpose when the world was in balance.

He knew through his past lives that Avatars before him had had husbands, wives and even children. Zuko was proof of that. But was that to be his destiny. Would he marry and start a family or was he meant to walk some other path? He hoped it was the former. He loved Katara and he wanted to share his life with her. However, despite how clear his feelings for the waterbender were her feelings towards him were still clouded in ambiguity.

"After we kissed during the invasion I thought that we were going to be... you know... together." He had pleaded with her. He needed to know how she felt about him, he needed a reason to keep hoping for his happy ending.

"I'm not sure Aang. I'm just confused about... well everything." Katara responded not trusting herself to look at the man before her. She knew she cared for him, that she would do anything for him. But whether or not she loved him was a mystery she refused to explore. "I just need some time to make sense of everything that has happened." She went on hoping that he would understand.

"Sure. Time. Take all the time you need Katara. I apologize if I upset you." He softly said before leaving the bender without offering another word.

Destiny is a funny thing. Everyone has one but no one can ever be sure of what that destiny is. Aunt Woo had told him that he would be involved in a great battle. The outcome of which would decide the fate of the entire world. He had known all about that aspect of his future. That wasn't destiny, that was duty. The duty of the Avatar to restore balance to the world.

In the end it was duty that would be carried out regardless of the outcome of his battle with Ozai. Should he fall another Avatar would be born to take his place and in time he or she would continue the fight. Over and over the cycle would play out until the Avatar failed to be reborn into the Air nation. But then stranger things had happened there was always the chance that he wasn't the last airbender. Slim but possible.

Yet when all was said and done his wanderings on the subject proved only to be the thoughts of an anxious mind. He had managed to defeat Fire Lord Ozai and despite everything common sense and past experience told him he had spared the man choosing rather to strip him of the gift of bending then his life. His duty as the Avatar was completed and balance could finally be restored to the world.

Across the world the news of Ozai's defeat had spread like wildfire. Aang and his friends were heralded as heroes. The long night had passed and a new day was ready to be born.

What was to come Aang did not feel was a duty for the Avatar. It would be up to the remaining nations to work together to build a better tomorrow for the world. His job was done for now and he was ready to move on.

Still Aang found it hard to simply leave the family he had forged over the past year. He had journeyed with the group to Ba Sing Se where they were to celebrate the opening of Iroh's new tea shop. His mind took in the sight of all his friends and the comradely they so easily shared. The war had changed them for the better, making them better then they had been, allowing them to grow as individuals and has a family. He knew in his heart that whatever challenges they faced from this point on whether apart or together they would endure and succeed.

Still he was troubled. If nothing else the past year had taught him one truth. "Expect the worst and hope for the best" had become words he secretly lived by. To the world he was almost carefree. He never seemed to allow troubles to weigh him down for very long. Most thought it was trait inherited from the air nomads but that was a lie. In truth it was his last defense against the all the pain, sorrow and confusion he had been forced to carry on his young shoulders. The only reason he hadn't let it consume him was the small ray of hope that he might somehow win the heart of the one he loved. The one who was confused about how she felt about him.

He smiled as he left the others to their happiness. He felt the breeze that seemed to be calling him from Iroh's garden and followed. He was standing there as though waiting for some divine revelation when she joined him causing time to slow as their eyes meet and they closed the distance between them.

Katara had looked into his eyes countless times since they meet but until today she had never really seen the hurricane of emotion that they concealed. And it was within that instant that all of her doubt seemed to be carried away and she knew that he was her destiny. The world passed in slow motion as she moved towards him. Understanding the depth of love she held for him Katara was finally ready to express what her heart was screaming.

Aang knew what was coming he had wanted it for so long. Katara was going to kiss him. Katara loved him like he loved.. like he loved...her.

"I'm sorry." He said; stepping away form the woman who had occupied his heart from almost the moment he had returned to the living world. "You were right before. Over the past year we have been forced to face so much that it is easy to become overwhelmed."

"Aang, I'm not confused anymore. I know what I want and what I want is you." Katara had spoken for the first time since joining the airbender in the garden while closing the distance he had made between them.

"But I'm not sure that I want the same thing anymore." He responded walking away from Katara and leaving her to try and understand what had just happened.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2: A New Master

Between Love and Duty

By Revelias

* * *

I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. I am only borrowing it for the duration of this story.

* * *

_Chapter 2: A New Master_

It had been six months since he had last seen the others, not since the day they had all gathered in Be Sing Sa. He hadn't said goodbye when he left. It would have been to hard. Some would say that he had taken the cowards way out and ran but he didn't care what other said about his actions. He refused to be judged by what others believed to be right and wrong. The days of trying to please everyone were long past. He was no longer the insecure child that had run from the temple, he was no longer the scared little boy who had forsaken a part of himself. He was no longer the weak little boy frozen in the iceberg. He was Avatar Aang.

The months away had not been spent on fruitless endeavors Aang was decided before leaving Be Sing Sa that he would complete his Avatar training. By tradition he would first need to master Air then Water, Earth, and finally Fire. With no remaining Airbenders he traveled to the North Pole where he began training under Master Shu.

Shu's style of training was different from those of his previous masters. At the ripe old age of seventy-five the old sage had seen his share of combat and adjusted his bending discipline accordingly.

"It is the nature of a waterbender to first wait for an opponent to commit to an action and then to use his waterbending to counter. However, as you have undoubtedly learned, in the heat of battle waiting for an opening to attack or counter-attack can mark the difference between life and death." He had explained. "I do not think that you need me to teach you combat skills. You have learned those from others. Instead I will teach you to understand the nature of waterbending and how to use it in ways you may not have imagined."

Aang had been an eager student and he absorbed Shu's teachings with relative ease.

"Aang as you know water is the element of life. It flows all around us. It is the life blood of the world. Water is the only element which can exist in any form and thus can not be destroyed. Whether as a solid, liquid or gas water is always present and the skilled bender can readily use it to his advantage. For example, we are trapped within a room with no visible means of escape say for the only door which is guarded by thirty men. How would you escape the situation using only waterbending as your aid?" Shu finished turning to face his student as he awaited and answer.

Although Aang to his credit tried in the end he was lost as to a solution to the old mans question.

"I have to answer Master Shu, I can not think of a solution using only waterbending that I believe would work." He finally responded, disappointed that he failed to find a solution.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of young avatar. Being unable to comprehend an answer to such a question is not a failing. It is simply a sign that your understanding of the nature of waterbending is not yet complete. However, I promise you once we have completed you training the solution will be as clear as water." Shu spoke laughing at the small pun he had made. "That is all for today Aang. Think about what we have discussed and we will resume your training tomorrow."

Aang spent the majority of his days with Shu in this manners, learning to expand his mind. After four months with the old master Shu declared that in his opinion Aang had become a waterbending master.

"Aang you have a achieved in four short months what it has taken me a lifetime. From today the world will see you as a master waterbender. However, never forget that the world is vast and complex, always changing, always evolving. A true master must be the same." The old man told his former pupil.

"I am honored by your words Master. It is only due to your teachings that I have come to this point." Aang replied as he bowed towards Shu showing the old bender his respect and gratitude.

"Enough of that my boy. Now that you have completed you training where will you be off to next on your journey." Shu asked as he and Aang walked together.

"According to the monks I next need to master Earthbending. So I guess that I will travel to the Earth Kingdom and search for someone there. However, I doubt that I could ever find a master as unique as Toph." Aang chuckled as he thought of his friend and former master.

"I see. Then your task is simple isn't it. If as you say this Toph was so unique then you should resume you training with her."

"But I can't..." Aang began.

"Silence. The truth of the matter is this a Master is no different then a student. There is always someone somewhere that can teach you a new style or philosophy. To become a master one must only learn the basics of a discipline and improve upon them, molding them to fit ones on personality and style. I am no different. I named you a waterbending master because you demonstrated this truth to me to my standards. Your next masters will be no different . However, if this Toph is truly that unique then you should complete your training with her." Shu lectured.

For a moment Aang consider the old man's words debating if she would even want to continue teaching him after he had abruptly left without so much as a goodbye.

"I can not be sure that she will still be willing to serve as my teacher but I promise that before I seek out another I will ask her." Aang said.

"That is all I ask.." Shu told him before he embraced Aang. "I will miss Aang, should your journey bring here again then do an old man the honor of saying hello."

"I will miss you as well Master. I promise to come back as soon as I can." Aang told the old man as the two parted ways for the finale time.

Soon he would leave for the Earth Kingdom where he hoped to find an old friend and continue his training.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3: The Hedgehogs Dilemma

Between Love and Duty

By Revelias

* * *

I do not own Avatar the Last Air bender. I am only borrowing it for the duration of this story.

* * *

_Chapter 3: The Hedgehogs Dilemma_

"Aang, I'm not confused anymore. I know what I want and what I want is you." Katara had spoken as she joined the air bender in Iroh's garden.

She was about to kiss him. Katara hadn't planned too when she had first joined him but after looking into his eyes the time seemed right. She was going to show him the depth of the love that she had bottled up inside. However, as she moved closer to him Aang deliberately moved away maintaining the distance between them.

Katara's eyes spoke volumes to the young Avatar. He knew he had confused her, he had confused himself. Since the day he had first awoken to her smiling face he had longed for this moment and now that it was here all he could do push her away.

"But I'm not sure that I want the same thing anymore." He softly said as he turned and walked out of her life.

"No wait! Don't go, please Aang don't leave me! Not again, please don't leave me!" Katara screamed as she chased after the figure that moved farther and farther away with each passing moment. She couldn't catch him, she could never catch him and in the end she awoke to face the knowledge that Aang was gone.

It had been six months since he had walked out their lives. Six months since he had walked out of her life. At first she had refused to believe that he would ever just leave them. She kept telling everyone that he would be back, that he wouldn't just abandon his friends...his family. The others had agreed with her but as the weeks then months passed she alone held on to the conviction that he would return.

As the months passed everyone begin to slowly drift apart in order to build new lives for themselves. It, after all, had been inevitable. They had each known it come to this, even if no one ever said it out loud. Zuko and the others had simply come to accept that Aang had been the first to move on. Which was something that they couldn't hold against him.

Zuko and Mai had been the next to leave. As Fire Lord, Zuko could not abandon his people so recently after the end of the war. His place was on the throne where he could help to rebuild the world his family had nearly destroyed. He understood that ones duty must sometimes come before ones personal feelings. Still he hated to leave his new family but promised to see them all as often as the duties of state would allow.

Toph left a short time later. She had said it was because she longed to return home and mend the fences she had broken when she left. However, in truth the feeling she harbored for Sokka and the fact that he was with Suki had begun to eat away at her. At first she had denied her growing hatred for the Kyoshi Warrior. She had told herself that she was just a little jealous. But as her jealousy grew so did thoughts of malice towards the unsuspecting girl. Toph knew then that it was time for her to go.

While her heart was still pure she had said her goodbyes promising to keep in touch and hopefully visit soon. Katara had tried to get her to stay but the earth bender had refused knowing that it was truly best that she leave before she did something she would regret for the rest of her life.

"I'm worried about Katara, Sokka. She acts like nothing wrong but she lying to herself and everyone else." Toph had told her closest friend as she said her last goodbyes.

"I know she hurting so much. I don't how but I'll do my best to help her through this. You just take care of yourself and keep in touch. Cause if you don't I might just have kidnap you all over again." He laughed as he pulled the young girl into a powerful hug.

"I'll hold you to that." Toph returned as she fought back tears.

Pulling the water tribesman as close as she could Toph kissed him softly and said, "I love you Sokka" before pulling away and lifting herself upon a wave of earth and launching herself towards home.

Sokka didn't say anything as he watched her go. He had always known she cared for him but, now he know how much. Thinking back all the little things that had ever confused him about the earth bender suddenly made sense. He could have kicked himself for never having seen it for himself. Toph loved him. "Yue how could I be so blind?"

Two months later Suki had followed. She had said that she needed to return to the Kyoshi Warriors. She had asked Sokka to come with her in the hopes of renewing their relationship. However, he had declined saying that his new duties did not allow him time away at the moment.

In truth, since Toph had left Sokka had been slowly pulling away form Suki. Their romantic relationship had ended almost a month later. Suki had been the one to end it. She could tell that Sokka's heart just wasn't with her any longer. He hadn't been surprised by the conversations. The only part that had thrown was that Suki believed his heart was still with Yue. He didn't have the heart to tell her otherwise.

In the end they were friends and would always be friends but when it came to anything more Suki had put it best by saying that "they simply couldn't overcome the hedgehog's dilemma."

As for Sokka he had become advisor to the Earth King as well as the unofficial ambassador of the Water Nation. His days were occupied helping to make policy for the benefit of the Earth Kingdom and the surrounding areas. He was proud of his position and the work he did and Katara was proud of him. She was happy that her brother had finally found something that truly made him happy.

However, as for herself. Katara spent her days working in Ba Sing Se's hospital. Her abilities as a healer made her uniquely subtable for the work. The truth however, was that she hated her job. Not that she hated helping those in need but that she hated the irony that she spent her days helping others to feel better when the pain she felt never seemed to go away.

Sokka hated to see his sister in pain but whenever he tried to talk to her about it she would only say that she was fine and walk away. Something had to be done and he was at a lost as to what that something was. He needed advise and he know exactly who to ask.

*****

The Jasmine Dragon was as busy as ever. Since its opening it had quickly become the most popular tea shop in the whole of Ba Sing Se. As Sokka entered he scanned the room for the person he had once considered a mortal enemy. As usual the man had not been hard to find. Occupying his usual place behind the shops counter he shared bits of wisdom as he prepared his specialty tea blends for waiting customers.

"Greetings Master Iroh." Sokka warmly greeted the old man as he served a couple steaming cups of ginger tea.

"Sokka, it is pleasure to see you." Iroh returned with boisterous joviality in his voice.

After chatting for a few moments Iroh realized that the boy had not simple come for a friendly visit. "You look as though you are trying to carry the weight of the world upon you shoulders. How may an old man help to ease your burden." He warmly asked.

"It's Katara, Master. Ever since Aang left she has become more and more depressed. She doesn't show it but it is like she's being ripped apart from the inside. When I try to talk to her about it she just tells me that she is fine and refuses to speak any further. I didn't know what else I could do for her so I came to see you in the hope that you might have some advise." Sokka finished hoping that Iroh might have some idea as to how to help.

"I'm afraid Sokka that there are no words or elixir that can help Katara. She is a woman in love. However, she is also a woman full of guilt and remorse over what I can not be sure. If I were to guess than I would say that the object of her love and the object of her quilt are the same. Until she is able to deal with one or the other then there is nothing anyone else can do to help her. My advise to you is this. Be there for her as much as you can. Talk to her, let her know that if and when she is ready to talk about her problems you will be there to listen. But whatever else do not judge her and do not try to force her to face something that she is not ready to face on her own. Give her time and space and she will eventually come around." Iroh told the young man before him hoping that he had helped at least a little.

"Thank you Master. I'll go talk to her now she should be home from her shift at the hospital." Sokka replied as he stood and bowed to the other man.

"Your very welcome Sokka. Oh, and when you have more time come by and we'll have a nice game of Pai Sho there are some things I wish to speak to you about but they can wait for another time." Iroh cheerfully responded.

"I will and thank you once again Master." Sokka said as he hurried out the shop and made his way home to talk with Katara.

Iroh could not help but worry about the young people who had come into life so unexpectedly. Since the end of the war he had grown to think of each of them as family and they in kind had done the same. Only Sokka maintained the formality of their relationship by insisting upon calling him Master as a show of respect. Too everyone else he was simply Uncle Iroh. Still of all of his extended family he enjoyed his time with Sokka the best. The boy reminded him of himself, a fact which made things easier for the old man.

"Are you sure about him Iroh?" A voice seemingly spoke from nowhere.

Iroh didn't respond right away as he stood and walked to the far wall where a single picture carefully hung. He studied the picture for a long moment allowing old memories to resurface.

"It is my right is it not?" The old General asked the form less figure who now occupied the room with him.

"As you well know, Master, it is." Came the response.

"Then there is nothing left to discuss." Iroh finished as he turned from the picture for the first time since beginning the strange conversation with the formless figure.

He allowed himself a final glance back at the solitary picture occupying the wall as he returned to the tea shop to prepare for the afternoon rush he began to sing.

"Leaves from the vine, falling so slow, like fragile tiny shells drifting in the pond, little soldier boy come marching home, brave soldier boy comes marching home."

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4: Peek A Boo, I See You

Between Love and Duty

By Revelias

* * *

I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. I am only borrowing it for the duration of this story.

Author's Note

It has been brought to my attention that my last installment of Between Love and Duty was "poorly written. I offer my apologies and hope that this chapter might in some small way makeup for the shortcomings of the previous.

Author's Note

* * *

_Chapter 4: Peek A Boo, I See You_

Servants waited hand and foot on the young mistress of the house. Her slightest whim was enough to send individuals hurrying off to satisfy her desire. To an outsider the young mistress lived in the lap of luxury. Through her family she had servants, wealth, prestige, and influence. Anything she wanted all she needed to do was imply that she desired it and it would be given to her upon a silver plater.

Most people dreamed of the life that the young mistress led. Yet to the the girl who sat alone staring longingly out into the outside world she wished only for days long past. She dreamed of her adventures with the water tribe siblings, the bison, the lemur, and the boy who floated upon the air. She dreamed of being with her friends. Friends that loved and accepted her. Friends that had never tried to shield her from the world but who had forced her face the it with clear eyes and a pure heart.

Yet those on the outside looking in could only see the fragile blind girl who had the world at her beckon call. They only saw the servants, the wealth, prestige and influence that she held only due to a simple twist of fate. She was Toph Bei Fong, Earthbending Master, Savior of the World, and teacher to the Avatar. She had walked with Kings and Emperors, fought and defeated war lords and their armies. Yet all anyone ever saw was the fragile blind girl who needed to be protected from both the world and herself.

It had been nearly a year since Aang last visited the Bei Fong Estate. He hoped that this time his visit there would go more smoothly then it had before. However, merely standing outside the estate's gates was not going to give him an answer to that question.

Stepping through, Aang approached the large wooden doors that separated the Bei Fong home from the outside world. He was about to pull the bell cord to notify the inside attendant of his presence when the doors slowly opened. Before Aang came was an older gentleman who regarded the Avatar with little interest except to learn why he was there.

"Whom may ask is calling?" The older man asked with a sense of smugness latent in his voice.

Aang regarded the man for a moment before he bowed to him as he spoke. "My name is Aang, I humble ask for an audience with Lord and Lady Bei Fong."

"If you would be so good as to come with me to the waiting room I will announce you." The man said as he stepped aside and allowed Aang to pass inside.

It seemed to Aang that he had been waiting to see Lord and Lady Bei Fong for the better part of an hour before a young lady entered the room.

"Pardon me Sir. Lord Bei Fong begs your forgiveness for your long wait but if you would follow me he will see you now." She said lowering her head and stepping to the side signaling the direction in which she wish Aang to come.

"Thank you." He replied as he stood and fell in behind the young lady as she led him to her master and mistress.

They passed through a large hallway richly decorated with statues and paintings until the it ended at an open doorway leading into a parlor. The parlor Aang recognized as the same one he had meet with his host in on his first visit to the estate. Inside the room waited Lord and Lady Bei Fong each of whom seemed extremely nervous and worried. Aang took all this in as he approached, bowed and greeted the nobles.

"Thank you for seeing me. I am pleased to see that your lordship and lady are in good health." Aang said as he took the seat that had been prepared for him.

"Tell me Avatar Aang are you here to steal my daughter away again?" Lady Bei Fong asked ignoring any further formal protocol that was called for in the given situation.

Lord Bei Fong tried to calm to his wife before he too accused Aang of returning to steal Toph away. "Well, Avatar is that your intention. Our daughter finally returns home where she can be safe and looked after and you've come to take her away again." The nobleman asked while still trying to comfort his and and maintain his own calm.

Aang was to say the least taken back by the charges that had been placed at his feet. Still he did his best to calm the situations and the ever increasingly distraught parents.

"I can understand why you are upset and if I was in your position I would probably feel the same but try to understand. When we left here a year ago Toph came with us of her own free will. She told us that you had reconsidered and had allowed her to join us as my teacher. We had no idea that she had run away until almost a year a had past. By then it seemed a moot point in the face of everything that was happening at the time." Aang explained assuring the nobles that everything that they believed had happened a year before was a simple misunderstanding.

"So you want us to believe that you really didn't kidnap Toph. It's hard to accept that she would just run away but considering all that happened that night I suppose that you could be telling the truth. Please forgive us for misjudging you Avatar Aang. It just that given Toph's condition we have believed that what is best for her is that she be looked after here inside the estate where we know she is safe and protected." Lord Bei Fong explained.

"I'm sorry, and it is probably not my place to say this, but your wrong and if that is truly how you see her then you don't know Toph at all. Of course she is blind, anyone can see that, but that doesn't make her any more vulnerable then anyone else. You think of Toph as blind because she can't see through her eyes yet she has the ability to see the world in ways that others will never be able too. Her Earthbending allows her to see as well and in some cases better then a sighted person. A gift which she has graciously shared with me. Toph is my teacher and my friend so believe me when I say that she is more then capable of taking care of herself." Aang told the nobles before him.

"However, if you don't believe me you could always ask her and I'm sure she will tell you herself. Isn't that right Toph?" He continued as he stood and turned towards the hallway he had entered through a few moments before.

"You're as quick as ever Twinkle Toes." The young girl said as she entered the parlor and approached Aang.

"It's good to see you again." He replied.

"And you." Toph said as she wrapped her arms around the airbender.

"Is what the Avatar true Daughter?" Lady Bei Fong asked as she arose from her seat and went to her child.

"It is. I've tried to tell you both all this so many times since I came home but you always dismiss me without listening to what I have to say. If Aang hadn't come here and told you what happened you would probably still think that he and the others kidnapped me a year ago. Honestly, what does that say about our relationship. What does it say about a father and mother who accepts the word of someone who for the most part is a stranger rather then the word of their own daughter?" Toph asked not really expecting an answer.

"Not that it really matters. I've stayed here because I wanted to stay and I'll go when I want to go. I've gone through to much to give up that right simply because I'm under your roof again. I love you both but from now own you have to understand and accept that my life is mine to lead anyway I see fit. That however, does not mean that I don't want you in it." Toph told her parents as she turned away from them and looped her arm through Aang's.

"Now if you don't mind Aang and I are going to the garden to talk and give you time to think about what I've said. I hope you can learn to love me for who I really am and not for the person you thought I was for all these years." She finished as she pulled Aang towards the garden leaving her parents to absorb everything that had been said.

Toph led Aang away from the prying eyes and ears of her family towards a lush patch of trees that bordered the estate. Neither had spoken since leaving her parents. Not that the silence that passed between them was uncomfortable in the least. Aang however, could not stop himself from wondering exactly how his old teacher was going to react towards him once they were alone.

"So you finally decided to show your face again after just dumping us?" Toph stated rather then asked as she stopped and turned towards Aang. "We walk through hell and back together and the next thing anyone knows is that your gone. No goodbye, so long, see ya later, not even a damn note. For crying out loud Aang after all that we went through together didn't you think that we deserved at least a goodbye. Explanations weren't necessary but a lousy goodbye would have at least meant you cared." The Earthbender ranted as she stomped around the woods causing mounds of earth to rise and fall to emphasis her words.

"It not that..." Aang tried to explain but was stopped as he looked at Toph for the first time and saw the depth of the anger and hurt that she was feeling. "I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry." He finally said as he started to turn and leave only to be stopped by a giant encirclement of earth.

"You think that you can just walk back into my life; say your sorry and walk out again and everything will be alright?" You bastard, how dare you!" Toph screamed.

"You have a short memory don't you? What, do you think that because the war is over your some kind of hero? You may be the Avatar. Some people may even think that your the savior of the world. But you and I both know that with us you would have been locked up in some Fire nation dungeon or worst in some unmarked grave somewhere by now." She continued as tears freely fell to the ground below.

Aang had never seen her like this. She had always been his rock, the person he looked to when he needed to be steadied. He hated himself for causing her this pain and he had to find a way to ease it. He knew that words alone wouldn't be enough and his actions had brought him to this dilemma in the first place. Still he had to try.

"Toph, I know that I'm nothing without you and the others. I know that I owe each of you my life. I didn't leave because I thought I was better then any of you. I really don't know why I left. I only know that at the time I had to go. I spent a hundred years frozen in ice and when I do wake up I find myself in a world I'm completely unprepared for. But I was lucky. Sokka and Katara found me and helped me. Then I me you and Zuko and all the rest and you helped me win a war I really had no chance of winning. When I fought Ozai I was prepared to die. I expected to die. But the thing that kept me going, what gave me the strength to keep fighting was the thought of what would happen to all of you if I didn't. But after it was over, I realized that something was missing from inside myself. I thought it was Katara. But when it seemed that... I needed to find out who I was and what my place in the world truly was." Aang softly spoke as he gently took the crying girl into his arms and held her a closely as he possibly could.

He didn't know how long they stayed like that, in the end it didn't matter, this was Toph and wasn't moving until she was ready for him too.

"You know that this doesn't makeup for everything?" She asked.

"I know but I hope that it can be a start." Aang responded still holding her as though life depended upon it.

After allowing herself a few more moments in his arms Toph pushed her one time student away and turned away as she tried to wipe away the last reminisce of tears from her eyes.

"Alright enough of that." She harshly spoke.

"So have you found what it was you where missing?" Toph asked as she restored the surrounding area to the way it was before her emotional outburst.

"I suppose. After I left I decided to continue my training and master the four elements. With no airbending master to teach me I traveled to the North Pole where I found a master who taught me to look beyond the obvious when it comes to bending. After six months he explained what it meant to be a master and that there was nothing more for me to learn from him. So I left the North Pole and came here in the hopes that I could finish my earthbending training with you." Aang related his journey of the past few months.

"You see, it is the duty of the Avatar to maintain the balance in the world. When someone or something threatens that balance it is the Avatar that must rectify the problem. Regardless of the cost to himself or others. I always understood the words but not what they meant. At least not until I fought Ozai." Aang continued.

"So what do you think it means?" Toph asked.

Aang hadn't expected she would ask him that, in truth he hoped she wouldn't ask him.

"It means that as the Avatar my first duty is to the world as a whole. I must put my personal feelings aside and due what is right for the many not the few. Even if it means that I must sacrifice some along the way. Even if I must give up those I care most about for the sakes of those I have never met." He stoically explained.

"If you understand that and you understand what it means to be a master there's nothing more I can teach you. You are the Avatar. I taught you everything I know about earthbending. The rest you have to discover for yourself. Now you need to learn what it means to master fire." Toph told her former student as she lifted herself from the spot where she had been setting.

"Thank you Master." Aang said as he respectfully bowed to the girl before him.

"So I assume you will be heading to the Fire Nation from here?" Toph asked as they walked back to the Bei Fong Estate.

"No, I'm going find Katara and Sokka, I owe them and apology. After that I'm going to Be Sing Sa and ask General Iroh if he will finish my training." He told his companion.

"Well your in luck Twinkle Toes. Everything your looking for is in Be Sing Sa. Sokka and Katara both work in the city now. Sokka is the Earth Kings Advisor and Katara is a healer at the hospital." Toph explained.

"That's perfect, thanks Toph you saved me a lot of time." Aang happily responded.

"Aang, would you mind if I traveled with you. There are some things I've been avoiding since I left the city and well I'd..." She told her friend.

"Sure Toph, I'd love for you come with me." He told her as they entered the gates of the estate.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5: But he said he loved me

Between Love and Duty

By Revelias

* * *

I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. I am only borrowing it for the duration of this story.

* * *

_Chapter 5: But he said he loved me_

_"Masquerade! Paper faces on parade. Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world will never find you!_ " ~ _Phantom of the Opera_

_We all wear mask of one sort or another. We hide ourselves behind the false images we display to the world. We grow so accustomed to the mask we wear that we ourselves forget that we are wearing them. At times even those closes to us fail to see through the masquerade we display. _

_*********************************************_

The path was familiar. She had walked it day in and day out for the better part of a year. It never changed. On the right was Chi Lao's noddle shop. As usual it was busy trying to accommodate the numerous customers from the hospital. On the left was the neighborhoods local tea shop, The Jade Lily. It wasn't close to being as good as The Jasmine Dragon but it would due for a quick break during the day. A few feet ahead was various clothing and jewelry shops. Still further were more shops and trade carts, all of which trying to draw in customers with promises of bargains and one of kind items. Everyday the path she traveled was the same, nothing every changed.

"I'm home." She called knowing all too well that there was no one to welcome her. She would be alone for at least another two or three hours before Sokka would be home.

In the meantime there were choirs that needed to be done around the shared home. Duties she had gladly taken upon herself. Duties that offered welcome a distraction from her own thoughts and feelings. The simple act somehow made her forget exactly how much she had grown to hate herself and the life she led.

Still, nothing ever changed.

In due time Sokka arrived home but he wouldn't stay very long. He had been initiated into the Order of the White Lotus and often spent his evenings learning its ways from his mentor Iroh. Having chosen him as his successor, Iroh looked upon Sokka as another son. Someone whom he could share this part of his life with as he had intended to do with his dear departed Lu Ten.

"Katara." He called as he watched her from the doorway. She hadn't noticed that he had come home. He wasn't surprised, she rarely noticed anything anymore.

"Oh, hi Sokka. Sorry I wasn't paying attention. I'll have dinner ready in a few minutes if you want to relax a bit before we eat." She hastily responded as she went through her now all to familiar routine.

"Don't rush yourself, Iroh sent word that we aren't meeting tonight, something about a mistake and a rash or something like that, so there's no rush.." He cheerfully told her.

Smiling, Katara turned back to preparing the evening meal as she said. "Oh, alright. If you wouldn't mind then could you set the table. I'll have everything ready in a minuet or two."

"Um, sure no problem." He returned as he moved to set two places.

Dinner was nothing exceptionally special still Sokka could have sworn that Katara had spent hours preparing it considering the minute details that made each dish stand out. It was these little details that she put into everything she did that made her stand apart from most of the people he had known in his life.

"I think that was the best meal you have ever made Katara. Someday you will have to tell me your secret." He complemented her as he removed the now empty plates in order to be cleaned later.

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Katara, sarcastically responded.

"Ha ha, so funny. But seriously Katara, I don't tell you enough how much I appreciate the things you do. If it wasn't for you I don't what I would have done over the past year. " Sokka sincerely told her.

"You don't have to think me big brother. After all what are sisters for but to take care of their brothers." She said as she playfully punched him in the arm.

They spent the rest of the evening in quite conversation, talking about each of their days and whatever other insignificant events that may have occurred. Since he had tried to broach the subject of her feelings about Aang, and had received a sever tongue lashing for his trouble, he made it a point not to approach subjects remotely concerning her feelings. Instead he took Iroh's advice to heart, letting her know that when and if the time came he would be there to listen and help her in anyway he could.

Sokka relished these rare evenings he could spend with her. Since joining the Lotus his was often preoccupied with concerns of a new initiate. He hated to leave her alone during those times, especially considering how hard the past few months had been for her since the group had split up. Still he made it a point to spend as much time with his sister as possible. She had helped him so much when their mother had died and he was determined to do the same for her.

Sokka had gone to bed early as he had an important meeting with the Earth King and his council the following morning. He had hoped that she would chose this night to open up to him but as usual Katara had retained her stoic demeanor in regards to her inner emotions. He had only been asleep a few hours when the warrior senses he had attained during the war alerted him that he was not alone.

"Whose there?" He demanded rising with lighting speed to attack if necessary.

Quickly scanning the room he found her their at his window regarding him with an odd fascination or amusement, which he wasn't sure.

"Katara, what are...?" He started to ask as he dropped his guard and met her eyes with his own. In her eyes he could see something calling out to him, begging him to help her, to save her. Sokka didn't say another word, he didn't need too. He went to her and with gentle swiftness he wrapped her in his arms as though the action would shield her from the troubles of the world.

He didn't know how long he had held her before the damn of emotion she had been holding back finally burst. Pain, sorrow, rage, guilt, longing, and love flooded and overwhelmed her. And in an instant the weeping girl he held was gone, replaced by someone desperate to run from the beast that had just escaped its cage. She fought against him with all she had, doing everything in her power not to face the reality that was her life, but all the weight she had been carrying had taken its toll. And in the end all she could do was to try and keep her head above the flood until someone came to save her. Until she was safe from the storm.

It was late afternoon when Katara finally managed to wake. Setting up in bed she recalled everything that had happened and for the first time in almost a year she felt almost like her old self.

"I see someone finally decided to wake up." Sokka asked from the doorway letting Katara know she wasn't alone.

"Good morning big brother." She returned with a voice heavy from crying.

"I thought you might like something to eat. It in no way as good as the meals you make but I think you might enjoy it" Sokka told her as he walked in with tray.

"I'm sure it will be delicious." Katara said as she watched him place the meal before her. "Sokka, I want to thank you for last night and you know for everything else." She softly told him.

"It's nothing that you haven't done for me a hundred times before. Besides, that's what big brothers are for." He said as leaned over to kiss her upon the forehead before turning to leave the room.

"Um Sokka." Katara called catching his attention before he had fully exited. "If you're not busy later maybe we can talk. I think I'm ready now." She continued as she begin to tuck into the meal he had brought her.

"Whenever you're ready I'll be here." He simply replied as he left her to finish eating.

_***********************************************_

"Do you think that they will forgive me Toph?" The Avatar asked his companion as he guided Appa to their destination.

"I can't really say, I'm sure Sokka will be angry at first but I think that he will be pretty forgiving. Katara on the other hand..." Toph paused mid-sentence.

"What about Katara?" Aang responded to the Earth bender's sudden lack of words.

"Well... She took your leaving pretty hard. After you left she kept saying that you would be back, that you just needed a little time. Even after it was obvious to everyone else gave up on you coming back she still believed. But the thing was that even after the rest of us moved on Katara seemed to be stuck in the same place she was when you left. Sokka and I hoped that after she started working in the hospital that something would change. However, all that seemed to change was that she seemed to withdraw more into herself to the point that by the time I left I could have sworn that she had become a completely different person." Toph explained somewhat sadden to relate the water bender's tale.

"I don't understand Toph. Before I left Katara and I... well... we or rather I told her that I didn't... that is that I..." Aang struggled with how to explain.

"You know how I felt about Katara don't you?" He asked the woman beside him.

"Yeah, it was kinda obvious, even to me." She stated saying as little as possible about what she knew and didn't know.

Aang considered for a moment whether or not he should let the subject drop.

"Before we invaded the fire nation I kissed Katara, you know as in the I just in case anything happened I wanted her to know from me how I feel about you, kind of kiss." He began.

"I never really considered what her feelings where until later. You see after the invasion failed we never really talked about it. It turned into one of those spur of the moment things that you do when you think you may be about to die. However, everything resurfaced when we went to see that horrible play. In the play it was as though Zuko and Katara might be a couple. There was even a line where Katara said that she could never have feelings like that for me because I was like little brother to her."

"Something about that made me angry and I took it out on Katara. I wanted, no rather I demanded that she feel the same way about me that I did about her. But in the end all she could tell me was that she wasn't sure, that she was confused. I was heart broken, she was confused and we left it alone like a skunk-rabbit sleeping in a field." He continued.

"So what happened? I mean sure you two needed to work things out but you left and she bought beach front property on the river of denial." Toph asked truly wanting to know what had happened between two of her closest friends.

"It's like I said we left it alone. That is until that last night in Ba Sing Se. Everyone was so happy, we had won the war, saved the world and lived to tell the tale. But for me something was missing and I didn't know what it was. I needed time to think, time to find what it was that I was missing. I had planned on telling everyone the next morning and I went to garden in order to figure out how. However, Katara followed me, she wanted me to know how she felt and we kissed." He softly spoke to Toph.

"So, I don't get it. If she wanted to be with you and you wanted to..." Toph suddenly stopped turning her face towards Aang. "You're whats' changed. You didn't want to be with her anymore. You had stopped loving her." The Earth bender could barely speak the words.

To be concluded.


	6. Chapter 6: Between Love and Duty

Between Love and Duty

By Revelias

* * *

I do not own Avatar the Last Air bender. I am only borrowing it for the duration of this story.

I realize that it has been sometime since I last updated. But the truth is I just couldn't decide how I wanted the story to end. (I tend to believe that a good story doesn't have to end with happily ever after.)

I would like to thank everyone that has followed the story and as always welcome any comments.

* * *

_Chapter 6: Between Love and Duty_

"So, I don't get it. If she wanted to be with you and you wanted to..." Toph suddenly stopped turning her face towards Aang with understanding clear in her sightless eyes. "You're whats' changed. You didn't want to be with her anymore." The Earth bender softly said.

"No, that not what happened. At least, that's not exactly what happened." He began.

"That didn't make since, but ok." Toph replied waiting for her companion to continue.

"Well, it's not that I stopped loving her but something did change. I wasn't sure why but I suddenly realized that I couldn't stay with her. It took me all this time to finally understand why." He quietly explained.

"So, what is it? Why couldn't you stay with her?" Toph curiously asked.

"I can't tell you right now, but after I talk with Katara ask me again." He offered the earth bender as he guided Appa to land in the garden behind The Jasmine Dragon.

The sound of the great bison was unmistakable for those who had traveled with the Avatar. Sokka rushed to the courtyard filled with a mixture of emotions. Traveling the short distance the young man truly didn't know how he felt about his friends return or how he would react once they were again face to face.

However, any doubt Sokka might have had vanished when he reached the garden. Regardless of his abrupt departure Aang was still Aang, the savior of the world, the Avatar, his friend and brother. He could never stay angry at him, disappointed yes, angry never.

"So Toph, you leave for a while and when you finally come back you come bringing gifts in the form of an wayward Avatar." Sokka sarcastically greeted the Earth bender.

"Well, you know I saw him in the shop window on my way here and just knew you would love him." She responded as she drew the water tribesman into a loving embrace.

"But seriously, it's good to have you back Aang. Things around here haven't been the same without you." Sokka spoke taking Aang hand.

"I missed you too Sokka but I need to explain why I left." Aang begin.

"No, there's no need to explain anything to me. True I can't completely understand why you left but I figure that you must have had a good reason. But I trust you, and I know that you would never intentionally hurt any of us. So as far as I'm concerned the past is best left in the past." Sokka told the young Avatar as he turned to lead them into the shop.

"Umm Sokka, about Katara?" Aang began unsure about how too broach the subject.

"Well after you left she started working in the local hospital and from what I understand she very good with the patients and staff. You know how much she likes to mother everyone. But, I'm not going to lie to you Aang. After you left she was hurt pretty bad.

Too the outside world she acts as though nothing is wrong. If you didn't know better you would think that she was same old Katara. But when she's alone or it's just me and her, there is this deep sadness that comes over her. I thought that given enough time she would snap back to her old self but she never did. I've tired to be there for her as much as possible and she seems to be getting better. But, I can tell. She's just been going through the motions lately. It's as though she doesn't really seem to care about much of anything anymore." Sokka related to the two benders.

"Maybe this was bad ideal after all. Seeing me know when she is just starting to get back to her old self might not be the best thing." Aang pondered as he slowed his pace.

"You might be right. It might not be ideal for her to see you right now. But, frankly it's kind of your fault that she is like this in the first place. Maybe she doesn't want to see you, maybe she does but don't you think that this time it might be better if you let her deiced that.?" Toph chastised.

Aang knew she was right. He had already hurt Katara once before by leaving without saying anything. Whatever came of it he was determined to at least meet with Katara once more, if for no greater reason then to say goodbye.

Katara wasn't home when the trio arrived Sokka had told them that as it was her day to work she would more then likely not be back until later that evening. Rather then waiting around Sokka took his long time friends on a short tour of the newly reconstructed Ba Sing Se. For the most part the city had not changed form the last time they had all been there together. However, there was one improvement that Sokka was particularly proud to show his friends.

One of the first major undertakings that the Earth King had authorized on Sokka advice was the removal of the walls that separated the people. The walls Sokka had informed them were a constant reminder of the differences that existed between the people. With the them gone the people were free to interact with one another and thus learn to accept the differences that the Di Li had argued naturally identified the elite from everyone else. He told them that it was his hope that the people would learn to help one another and in the long term become a stronger people for the effort.

It was an ambitious idea he knew but it was one that he said Aang had inspired. The Avatar was the embodiment of the four elements working together in one person to become a stronger whole. If it worked for the Earth Kingdom then maybe it would catch on in the other kingdoms and in some small way help to heal the wounds left behind by the war.

"Sometimes, Sokka you actually come up with a good idea." Toph teased the water tribesman.

They had spent the majority of the day walking through the city. In the short time since he had left Aang was intrigued by the number of improvements that had been made. In truth it was hard to see that the war had ever touched the capital of the Earth Kingdom.

However, as the day began to give way to night the group made their way back to Sokka and Katara's home. The short journey there was for the most part filled with lively banter between the friends. Yet both Sokka and Toph could tell that Aang was nervous about meeting Katara again. Approaching the house they could hear Appa's low growl like purr and knew that something was causing the noble creature a good deal of pleasure. Upon investigation they unexpectedly came upon Katara bending a large quantity of soup into the bison's mouth.

Aang watched the water bender affectionately caress and nuzzle against the bison's snow white fur. Watching Katara interaction with Appa Aang suddenly felt as though he was intruding upon some long awaited reunion between old friends. Turning to signal for Toph and Sokka to leave the two alone Aang finally noticed that he himself had been left alone for who knows how long. Although abandoned he still moved to leave the scene unnoticed when he felt her eyes upon him.

*************

The past year had been emotional hell for Katara. One moment she had been the happiest she had ever been in her short life. The next she had in the depths of despair over the loss of Aang. It had taken a year but she finally begun to return to her old self and she was determined not to allow what ever heart ache remained to drag her back down.

Returning home from her shift at the hospital Katara was surprised to see that Sokka had already arrived and left his things scattered about the common area. She had to chuckle as she remembered the number of times she had chastised him for the repeated action. Gathering up his belongings and placing them in their proper place Katara gave a silent prayer of thanks for her brother. Over the past year he had been right there beside her waiting to help her in anyway he could. She knew it had been hard on him to watch her suffer but he had never complained, never tried to force the issue, he had only been patient and supportive and she loved him more for that simple act more then she could ever express in words.

Still it hurt for her to think that she had lost the love of her life because she had foolishly denied her feelings. And yes, she had accepted that even though Aang had left it had been in some way because of her. She hoped that she would see him again, that she might have chance to restore what had been lost between them but even if she didn't she was determined to honor the memories she had of him. Since she had begun working she had been pursued by many men who her fellow female workers had referred to as catches. At first she had rejected out of sadness over the loss of Aang then out of the hope of his quick return. She had rejected the latest earlier that day because she realized beyond any doubt that her heart belonged to the Avatar.

All this had past through her thoughts in an instant.

"My heart belongs to Aang." She whispered to the empty room as she passed into the kitchen to began preparing the evening meal.

She had been diligently working on a simple salad when a rush of warm air filled the room accompanied by a growl she knew could only belong to one creature.

"Appa!" Katara screamed as she rushed to embrace the bison.

Katara didn't know what to feel as she stared into the bison's calming brown eyes. If Appa was here it could only mean that either Aang had returned or that something had happened and Appa had returned on his own. She paled at that thought, no she was sure that it was the former. Aang hand to be in the city. After all it would explain why Sokka wasn't there but his things were. On further thought she was sure that had to be the answer, Aang had returned and now he was somewhere in the city with her brother. If that was the case then all she had do was wait and in time they would return and she would be there to meet them.

Appa's soft growl and gentle nudge brought the water bender out of her revelry.

"Hmm, I'm ok Appa just lost in thought for the moment." She said calming the creature. "I bet your hungry. Give me a minuet and I'll make you some nice soup. Would you like that?" Katara asked as she continued to brush her hand across the bison's fur.

Appa once again nudged the girl as though to say 'yes, go make me some soup.'

Understanding the creatures unspoken words Katara give him a last stroke before returning to the kitchen to prepare the meal she had promised.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Appa? We haven't seen each other since that last night before you and Aang left. When the two of you left I hoped and prayed that you where just going to be gone for a few days. I kept telling everyone that Aang just needed time. After all he had just fought and won the biggest battle of his life so of course he needed time to himself. I mean who could really blame him for needing to reflect over everything that had happened.

Of courses I didn't help matters either. I knew how he felt about me. I had known for the longest time but I pretended that I didn't see it, that it was only a crush on his part. But then in the Cave of the Two Lovers when we... well, I realized then that his feelings weren't as one sided as I had thought. But, what did I do, I just pushed forward as usual and never confronted those feeling. Out of sight out of mind right? Whoever said that should be thrown in a pit of hungry moose lion.

Then of course that damn play had to go and dredge everything back to the surface. That is of course assuming that it had been buried in the first place. Which of course it hadn't, just another one of my fanciful delusions. All he wanted was to know that I shared his feelings, that there might be a chance for us after the war was over. But what did I do Appa? I pushed him away and told him I was confused. Confused, can you believe it? If you had only seen how hurt his was.

If I had just told him 'no' it would have been less painful. Hell laughing in his face and dashing him with freezing water would have been less painful. But no I had to go and say that I was confused. What does that mean anyway? And to top it all off after nearly getting killed by that insane bitch Azula and finally accepting what I had known all along I try to express my feelings and it drives him away.

I'm some piece of work aren't I boy?" Katara, vented as she finished the sky bison's meal and bended it out to where he patiently waited..

She had remained quite after that, allowing Appa to enjoy his soup as she contently caressed the great creature's fur.

*************

Aang could feel Katara watching him as he turned to leave the scene he had happened upon. From the moment the group had discovered her with Appa she had noticed them. However, despite how much she wanted to go to him something held her back.

She wanted to go to him, there was no denying that, her heart was screaming 'run to him'. But fear held her back. Katara was afraid that his leaving was about more then his needing to come to terms with his actions during the war. She was afraid that he had left because of her, because his feelings for her had changed. It wasn't unheard of , even in their small group. Before the war ended she would bet anything that Sokka and Suki would have been together forever. But their relationship had ended as quickly as it had begun. She supposed that was one of the untold dangers of starting a relationship during times when uncertainty was the only thing one could be certain about. Still she had to go to him. She had to hope that there was a chance, however small, for them.

Aang wanted to go to her. He wanted to explain, to apologize, to do something that would makeup for the pain he had caused her over the past year. But he couldn't, not now. Not after seeing her again after being away for so long. For all the wisdom of Avatars past Aang was lost. Lost upon a sea of doubt at the center of which was the love he still held for Katara. Since being freed from his prison of ice he had never doubted his love for the water bender. But it wasn't his love that had caused him to leave in the first place. She had been right back then. They both need time to figure out what they really wanted. And now a year later it was time to see what destiny lay before them.

Her movements were subtle If not for Toph's teachings he would have never known she had taken a step towards him. In an instant his mind focused, honing in upon the source of the vibrations in the earth around him. Within Katara single step Aang had been offered an instance of perfect clarity. He finally understood the source of his confusion and doubt he final had the answer he had been searching for since the day he had been named the Avatar.

"I didn't leave because I stopped loving you." He said, never turning to face the woman who slowly approached him.

"Then why Aang, was it something I said, something I did, or was it just me that drove your away?" She softly pleaded.

Katara's voice seemed so small so fragile that Aang almost didn't recognize it.

"You were right when you said that you needed time to think, we both needed time. I thought that I knew exactly what I wanted. All I had to do was defeat the Fire Lord, win the war, restore peace and balance to the world and in the end I would get the girl, I'd get you as my reward. It was all perfectly simple, perfectly naive." Aang said as he finally turned to face Katara.

"But..."

"I am the Avatar. Whoever else I am, whoever else I may become, I will always be the Avatar. But I never wanted to be. I ran from the temple because I thought I could run from becoming the Avatar. Fate, however, had other plans.

When you and Sokka found me I hide who I was because I thought that if no one knew that I was the Avatar then I could let the mantel of the Avatar fade away and live the life I had dreamed of living. But Zuko found me and I was dragged from my dream into the nightmare of the war. However, even though I knew of the war it hadn't touched me and I could still ignore it. But, then I learned of the slaughter of the other air benders and the coming of Sozin's comet. And just like that my fate was sealed. Win or lose, I was destined to fight the Fire Lord.

We traveled the world in search of masters to teach me and when the time came to fight all I wanted to do was run. Run from the war, run from my duty, run and find some small patch of earth where I cloud hide away and let the world forget the Avatar had ever existed. But destiny would not be denied and by some small miracle I fought and defeated the Fire Lord." Aang continued.

"But, you didn't run. You stayed, fought, and won. You fulfilled your destiny and restored balance to the world" Katara praised.

Aang could only offer her a weak smile as he knew that she had yet to fully grasp the entirety of his explanation.

"I didn't stay out of some since of duty. I stayed because of you and the others. When I fought Ozai I wasn't thinking 'I have to beat him to protect the world.' I was thinking 'If I lose what will happen to me family.' I wasn't Avatar Aang when I fought Ozai I was just Aang." He said turning away from her.

"There's nothing wrong with that Aang." Katara tried to reassure him.

"Don't you see Katara? I left because I no longer knew who I was. How could I stay with you and the others without knowing that? That night you seemed so sure about what you wanted and even though I wanted it too I couldn't stay. You deserved to be with someone who knew who at the very least knows who they are. But when I look at myself I don't know if I'm looking at Avatar Aang or just Aang." He responded.

In truth Katara could never truly understand what Aang was going through. Even so her heart felt for his inner turmoil.

"I could tell you that I understand what you're going through or I could tell you that if you let me we could get through it together. However, if I were to tell you those things I would be lying. I don't know what you're feeling or do I have any real point of reference to offer any advice. All I can offer is to be here for you. If you want to talk about it then I'll listen, If you just need someone to set with then I'm here. I know that we don't have to ideal past. We have each made mistakes and misconceptions that has caused each of us to hurt the other.

But I think that even in the face of all that the fact that we can still truly call ourselves friends is a testament to how strong our bond is." Katara softly spoke as she wrapped her arms around Aang's waist and rested her head upon his back.

He smiled at the feeling she stirred in him and placed his hand upon hers allowing them both to settle over his heart.

Aang could feel the truth in her words filter through to his soul. Katara had always had a way of making sense out of his confusion and this time was no different.

"Katara I know I have to right to ask considering everything that has happened. But, do you think that maybe we could start again without the uncertainty of the war looming over our heads." Aang asked as he softly pated the top of her hand.

For a moment Katara said nothing. Seemingly considering all that he had asked.

"No, Aang. I don't think that we can start over and I wouldn't if it were possible. I can't pretend that I don't love you and that is what starting over would mean. I love you and I'm not going to deny that I love you anymore. But it's ok if you don't know how you feel about me. You waited for me and I can wait for you until your sure of your feelings." She told him tightening her embrace upon him.

Aang made sure not to give anything away as he and Katara stood looking out over the garden. He knew he loved her and now he knew that she loved him. Katara would not have to wait long for Aang to once again give her his heart. And What ever the future held they would face it together. The good and bad times, the birth of their children, and the restoration of the Air Nation. Over the coming years Aang would be called upon many times to carry out the duties of the Avatar but he would never again doubt Katara's love.

The End


End file.
